(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to string lights, and more particular to a string light using surface-mount-device (SMD) light emitting diodes (LEDs).
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 depicts a conventional way of connecting light emitting diodes (LEDs) in a string light. As illustrated, the LEDs 41 are parallel-connected between a positive copper wire 10 and a negative copper wire 20. A string light having this kind of wiring connection can only withstand weaker pull and broken wire is not uncommon. In addition, the gauge of copper wires 10 and 20 is usually less than 0.4 mm and, if surface-mount-device (SMD) light emitting diodes (LEDs) 41 are used, their rated voltage is 2 to 3V. The copper wires 10 and 20 themselves would introduce a significant voltage drop when a large number of LEDs 41 are deployed, and therefore it is often found that the LEDs 41 at the two ends of the string light are of different brightness. Furthermore, this kind of string light of a single parallel connection is not flexible enough for different applications.